1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a communication method between an electronic apparatus and synchronization software, and more particularly to a communication method between an electronic apparatus and synchronization software, in which a data format can be determined by negotiation before a data processing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general design, a mobile phone is incorporated with synchronization software used in a personal computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA) for retrieving and displaying data in the mobile phone, for example, reading data in a phonebook of the mobile phone and saving them in the personal computer, or transferring the data inputted to the personal computer by a user to those of mobile-phone data format and writing them into the mobile phone.
However, the synchronization software has usually problems of compatibility and extension in process of design and development, thereby giving many troubles to the mobile phone users and R&D technologists. In terms of compatibility, software structure set in each type of mobile phone has a great variety. Take the phonebook of a mobile phone as an example, an old type of mobile phone may have only a field of names and a field of telephone numbers whose available data recording amount is respectively 20 words and 10 words. However, the phonebook in a new type of mobile phone may have four fields such as names, telephone numbers, rings, and pictures, and available data recording amount in the name and telephone number fields is respectively 40 words and 20 words. As a result, two different processing methods have to be used to read records in the two completely different phonebooks. That is, when a data processing operation is performed between a new-type mobile phone and old-type synchronization software, a serious data-overflow issue may occur or the old-type synchronization software cannot understand what data mean in the new-type mobile phone.
In order to solve the above-mentioned issue, the new-type synchronization software is generally designed to support both the new-type and old-type mobile phones. However, if the old-type synchronization software is to be incorporated with a new-type mobile phone, all compatibility-relevant operations should be considered in development of mobile-phone internal software, thereby increasing design complication. Users may have to re-install a new type of synchronization software only because of slight modification in the mobile phone. If the users use an improper type of synchronization software to perform a data operation with their mobile phones, operation errors will be produced to increase repair complication.